Cerca de Tí
by Kasumi-chaan
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron como se enamoro Hinata de Naruto? o ¿Que pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza en esos momentos? Pues Hinata no lo sabia, pero quien sabe..-¿Que es esto que siento cuando estoy contigo Naruto-kun? Song-Fic  Naruhina


**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces y blablabla :) ya saben

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata

**Basada en:** Cerca de Ti - Reik

_**Cerca de TI **_

_¿Como enamorarte?_

_Si me pones a temblar_

_Y digo mil palabras_

_Todas fuera de lugar_

Siempre es lo mismo, ¿Porque, porque no puedo acercarme a ti?.

Siempre que trato de hablarte, mi cara se enrojece automáticamente, mis palabras no salen y mi vista se nubla sin poder decirte nada.¿Que es esto que siento cuando estoy contigo?

-Hinata-chan!-gritaste-¿como estas?

-Na..naru..ru..to..to-k..kun- titube sin sentido, mientras mis mejillas adquirían un color rojizo fuego

-Hinata-chan , ¿te encuentras bien? Estas toda roja..¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TIENES FIEBRE! ¿ y ahora que hago?- gritaste nervioso, rayos porque tengo que ser tan tímida, solo debo decir " No Naruto-kun" me siento perfectamente, solo eso así de simple Hinata tu puedes ¡Hazlo!

-No N...- quise decir pero fui interrumpida por el rubio

-Sakura-chan- saludaste a cierta pelirosa que pasaba por allí- ¿quieres que vallamos a comer un ramen a Ichiraku 'Dettebayo?- fuiste corriendo hasta donde ella estaba, dejándome parada con las palabras en la boca

-¡Naruto-baka dejame!-grito Sakura, proporcionándole un buen golpe, debía admitir Sakura daba miedo a veces. Sakura se fue alejando, con Naruto detrás de ella. Baje mi mirada triste, de nuevo lo hacia.

-¡Nos vemos Hinata-chan!-gritaste, despidiéndote con la mano mientras corrías tras la pelirosa-¡Por cierto deberías ir al medico 'Dettebayo!

Tu siempre preocupándote por lo demás, Sonreí.

_Quiero estar más cerca de ti_

_Solo quiero abrazarte, acariciarte_

_, nunca soltarte_

_Quiero andar de tu mano_

Y sin temores siempre amarte

_Hasta el final, hasta el final_

Ay Naruto-kun, quisiera poder caminar a tu lado, tu siempre eres tan decidido, yo solo soy una decepción para mi Clan. Tu nunca te rindes y yo soy tan débil que no puedo ni defenderme a mi misma. Quisiera ser como tu, poder estar contigo, _quisiera andar de tu mano_. Me pregunto si Naruto-kun en algún momento se fijara en mi..¿¡En que estoy pensando! Basta Hinata no pienses en eso, rayos ¿que es esto que me pasa? ¿ que es lo que causas en mi Naruto—kun?

Me Siento como un niño

Cuando estoy cerca de ti

Y pierdo el equilibrio

Y te empiezas a reír

Hoy es dia de entrenamiento, se supone que debo encontrarme con Kurenai-sensei . Kiba-kun y Shino-kun en nuestro campo de entrenamiento, espero no descepcionarlos, dare mi mejor esfuerzo como Naruto-kun..

-Hinata ya era hora de que llegaras- me dijo mi canino amigo en tono burlesco-¿como estas?

-...-No puede ser, no puede ser ese es .. ese es ..Naruto-kun..

-Tierra llamando a Hinata- dijo Kiba mientras pasaba su mano por mi cara , pero yo seguía paralizada-¡HINATA!

-¿Que..?¿Kiba-kun porque me gritas?- dije un poco extrañada por la actitud de mi amigo. El abrió la boca para regañarme pero fue interrumpido por..

-¡Hinata-chan! Que bueno verte-grito mi rubio favorito- ¿Ya te sientes mejor 'Dettebayo?

-...- Kiba-kun y Shino-kun me miraron extrañados levantando una ceja. Yo solo asentí totalmente sonrojada, ¡Basta Hinata basta , controlate!¡Por dios,deja de temblar!

-Naruto levanto una ceja extrañado por no recibir ninguna contestación-Hinata-chan, realmente eres una persona muy rara-dijo inocentemente, mientras se alejaba sonriente-pero sabes me gustan las personas como tu- grito desde lejos riendo

¿Le gustaban las personas como yo?, pensé antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Kurenai-sensei que mostraba una sonrisa socarrona.

Lo había hecho otra vez..

_Quiero estar mas cerca de ti_

_Solo quiero abrazarte, acariciarte_

_Nunca soltarte, quiero andar de tu mano,_

_Y sin temores siempre amarte_

Fui abriendo mis ojos lentamente,mientras la luz entraba por mi ojos, y por inercia lleve mis manos a mi ojos tratando que evitar que mas luz cegara mis ojos, mire a mi alrededor.¿Donde estoy? es.. es la casa de¿Kurenai-sensei?

-Hinata, que bueno que ya despiertas- escuche la dulce voz de mi sensei a mi lado, ¿como no la había notado? ¡Estaba parada allí! Ya veo porque soy una desgracia para el clan Hyuuga, ni una cosa tan fácil puedo hacer.

-Kurenai-sensei..¿como llegue aquí?-pregunte nerviosa

-Te desmayaste en el entrenamiento, asique decidimos cancelarlo y te traje aquí para que descansaras- me dijo con suave voz.

-Etto..G..gracias sensei-dije nerviosa, ¡genial ahora también debía causarle problemas a mi equipo y encima a mi sensei! ¡Tonta ,Hinata, tonta!

-Hinata..- dijiste un poco mas seria- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro sensei, dígame..-susurre, seguro va a preguntarme ¿Porque eres tan débil, Hinata? ,¿ No podrías esforzarte mas? ¿No podrías...

-¿Acaso tu sientes algo por Naruto?-dijo con una mirada juguetona

-¿Q-que?-titube nerviosa, ¿a donde quería llegar?

-Me refiero a si estas enamorada de Naruto, Hinata- dijo esta vez no pudiendo controlar una pequeña carcajada

-¡No! Y-yo no claro que no sensei ¿de d-donde saco e-eso?-repuse, no , no puede ser que yo este enamorada de Naruto-Kun ¿o si?

-Hinata eh notado que siempre que Naruto se te acerca , te pones muy nerviosa, eres mas tímida de lo normal, te sonrojas en extremo, y con el desmayo de esta tarde..me lo has confirmado-Dijiste divertida al ver mi cara de asombro.

- Y-yo no se..yo creo que .. no..-dije tratando de convencer a mi sensei y a mi misma.

-Hinata no tienes que ocultármelo, esta bien, no le diré a nadie- sonreíste cómplice

Sonreí con ella.

_No, puedo continuar… así_

_Quiero estar mas cerca de ti , de ti..._

_Solo quiero abrazarte, acariciarte y nunca soltarte_

¿De verdad estaba enamorada de Naruto-kun? ¿Podría ser verdad lo que dice Kurenai-sensei?

Caminaba tan sumisa en mi pensamiento , que no note por donde caminaba, hasta que choque con alguien..

-Auch..- me queje en el suelo

-¿Estas bien , Hinata-chan 'Dettebayo?- Esa voz .. esa voz es de..

-N..naruto-k..kun- dije vergonzosa y un poco sorprendida mientras tomaba la mano que me ofrecía.

-¿Hpm?¿Que dices? Hinata-chan habla mas fuerte y claro que no puedo entenderte 'Dettebayo

-Y..yo yo..- otra vez, dios , vamos Hinata tu puedes, debes aclarar lo que sientes- Yo..- pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por un estruendoso sonido proveniente del estomago del muchacho.

-¡Tengo mucha hambre! Pero no tengo dinero..- dijo lloriqueando.

Es tu oportunidad Hinata, ¡VAMOS!

-N..naruto-k..kun..

-¿Hmp?¿Que sucede Hinata-chan?- Hazlo..Hazlo.. ¡HAZLO YA!

-Si quieres puedes comer este bento que prepare..-dije muy nerviosa y como si fuera poco con mi cara sonrojada al máximo.

-¿Eh? ¿Hablas enserio, Hinata-chan?- pregunto extrañado.

-C..claro

-¡Kawai , Hinata-chan , muchas gracias , eres genial 'Dettebayo!- dijo muy feliz Naruto, lanzándote a abrazarme

¿Porque le había preguntado eso? Tonta tonta tonta … ¡esperen!

¿Había dicho que si? Una felicidad la inundo por completo..hasta que se percato de un minúsculo detalle..¿¡NARUTO-KUN LA ESTABA ABRAZANDO!

Su corazón latía con rapidez, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo..

_**..Quiero andar de tu mano**_

_**Y sin temores siempre amarte**_

_**Solo quiero abrazarte, acariciarte**_

_**Nunca soltarte, quiero andar de tu mano,**_

_**Y sin temores siempre amarte**_

_**Hasta el final, hasta el final...**_

_Estaba enamorada de Naruto-kun..._

_¿Y que piensan? La verdad cuando escuche esta cancion o mas bien me fije en la letra xDD Me re acorde de Hinatita , re igual ! ( Inner: Los de reik miraran naruto ?O_O) Pero que dices tonta , es imposible ¬¬ o no? ._., bueno que da , no va al caso -.- _

_En este Song-fic quise expresar mas o menos como es que Hinata se da cuenta de lo que siente por Naruto , y por logica significa que esto es como cuando son pequeñitos , porque todos sabemos que Hina esta enamorada de Naruto desde 524563 a.c xDD _

_En fin plis dejen Review , sean buenitos *-* asi me siento que alguien lee lo que escribo y no le estoy escrbiendo al aire T-T_

_(aire: que tiene de malo que escribas para mi! TT_TT)_

_Nada airesito nada O_O Wtf?..  
><em>

_¡ Espero que les haya gustado !_

_Con cariño **Kasumi-chaan**  
><em>


End file.
